


Out Of Gas

by LordryuTJ



Series: Pint-Sized Prompts [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Get In Here!, Implied Cannibalism, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poor jobbers :(, Spooktacular Bonus included, Stranded, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: The first of many stories I've done so far based on Reddit's r/FanFiction Challenge: Pint-Sized Prompts.Since these were made originally for FFN, the word count might be a little iffy, since I had to make sure the word count for each prompt was exact.Monday Night Raw General Manager Mick Foley arranges a bus for the entire roster as a way to help with morale. When it runs out of gas, however...





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 1st's prompt: Get In Here! - Basically, throw as many characters as possible into one space without running out of words, make sure they all have at least one line of dialogue. (400 words)
> 
> "Spooktacular Bonus": Include someone who dies or has been dead within the story.

As soon as the bus seems to stop moving, it rings as a potential bad sign for Raw's superstars.

Even more is the downcasted look on General Manager Mick Foley's face as he addresses the roster. "So... bad news everyone... we are officially out of gas."

"Oi, I knew this was gonn' happen!" Sheamus expresses his frustration.

"See what happens when you let these stupid decisions slide, people?" Chris Jericho preaches against the idea gone wrong. "This bus is going on the list for sure..."

"You coulda' stopped it. That's yo' problem, not ours." Enzo Amore snarks from across the middle of the bus.

"You stay outta this, street rat." Kevin Owens defends Y2J, stepping against Enzo and Cass.

"You might wanna watch your mouth, _champ_." Seth Rollins approaches the Universal Champion. "Unless you wanna bring it right now in front of everyone else here."

"No one fights without _me!_ " Rusev rages into view in front of Seth, standing tall next to Owens. Tensions are already high within seconds of this bus catastrophe.

However, the honking of a trombone alarms, and forces everyone's eyes to the direction of the horn's sound.

Emerging through from the back of the crowded vehicle, the positivity of the New Day shines through to the center of attention

" _Eaaaasy_ there, everyone," Big E assures. "No one's gonna be sour tonight!"

Kofi Kingston speaks up next. "We might be stuck for now, but... come on; everyone here, all in one place... can't we just settle down and have a bit of fun once and a while?"

Xavier Woods continues for the trio, "We can just sit back, wait it out... maybe play some _2K17_ while we try to figure a way out... Anything to bring the positivity back. I know _I_ could benefit from it!"

Bayley shrugs, seeing the bright side with a slight smile. "Well, he's not wrong. It's not like someone's willing to start eating people to survive."

"About that..." Cesaro emerges from the back. "You know those guys Braun's supposed to squash next week? ...He just ate their faces."

At the front of it all, Roman Reigns approaches Foley. "So how far are we from the next gas station?"

Mick responds, "About a couple miles... why?"

With that, Reigns looks towards the rest of the roster. "Alright guys, guess we're pushin'!"


End file.
